This invention relates to a bulk ink restraint assembly for an ink jet printing machine and more specifically to a device for securing a bulk ink tank in place and preventing instability of the tank by way of bulging after pressurization.
An ink jet printing apparatus incorporates a print head, a valve and control system to control ink flow, and an ink source. Typically, the ink source is a bulk ink tank that is supported by a bulk ink restraint assembly. It is important that a bulk ink restraint assembly secure an ink tank and yet allow convenient replacement of an empty tank with a full one. Connections of hoses should require a minimum amount of time and hose connector ends should be readily accessible. The restraint assembly should retain the ink tank even when its bottom bulges under operating pressure because otherwise the tank may topple.
A prior art restraint assembly heretofore sold by the assignee of this application generally comprises a plywood base plate upon which a bulk ink tank rests. The tank is secured in place by means of a crossbar across the top of the tank and chains connected between the crossbar and the base. However, these prior restraint assemblies require separate equipment and skills to produce and finish the wood base, manufacture the crossbar, and produce the chains. Also, each installation of an ink tank requires rather meticulous manipulation of the cross bar and tightening of two chains.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art in the provision of an aluminum bulk restraint assembly which requires only one kind of equipment and one manufacturing trade. With the present invention, a user can move the bulk ink container easily into or out of the restraint assembly. As can be appreciated, this requires only minimal downtime of the ink jet printing procedure.